22 Moments, 22 Kisses
by Arashe
Summary: Just as the title says. Based on the 22 kisses meme.


This was based on the 22 kisses meme, the link's on my profile

**Warning: **The last one is NSFW-ish. English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>22 Moments, 22 Kisses<strong>

**1 Hair (Yearning)**

It's lunch break, they are outside, the school's roof is locked today for some reason. Nagisa just ran off somewhere so it's just him and Makoto. The brunet has his back turned to Haruka while he speaks on his cell phone with his mother.

The smaller teen lay on the grass admiring his friend's strong back while listening to his soothing voice, too bad those warm green eyes aren't focused on him right now. He knows Makoto is always looking at him, he won't admit it but he likes having the other's attention directed at him, he likes knowing he's Makoto's number one.

A sudden urge takes over his body. He leans closer and closer to his best friend. Just when Makoto finishes the call, Haruka's lips touch the back of his head in a kiss.

"Eh? Haru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, there was a leaf in your hair"

"Oh, thank you," the smiling green eyes are focused on him again. He knows that when he isn't looking those eyes are filled with yearning for him. Haruka gives a small sigh; for someone that can read him so well, why can't Makoto see in his blue ones that he yearns for him as well?

* * *

><p><strong>2 Forehead (BlessingFriendship)**

"Ne, ne, Mako-chan, can we take a break?"

"Nagisa, we just had one not ten minutes ago," he reprimands softly, but starts chuckling at the pout he receives for his words, "Just a bit more and we'll be done for today".

"Fine," Nagisa replies with a sigh, getting up from his crouched position beside Makoto, he steps back and trips over a stray can. As the blond falls his brush went flying out of his hand. "Nagisa!" Makoto reaches out for his friend, "I'm ok, don't worry, Mako-chan."

"Be more careful, will you" he replies with a sigh.

"Sorry. Did you see where my brush went?"

"Here," they looked up to see Haruka with the brush in hand and a red spot on his forehead.

"Haru, are you ok?"

"Ah, Haru-chan, it hit you, didn't it? I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he replies before turning away to go back to fixing the pool, but a hand on his arm stops him, he turns his head slightly to see concerned green eyes, "I said it's fine, Makoto."

"I know." Makoto's other hand comes up to hold Haruka's bangs back then he leans down and places a kiss on the red spot. "There. I kissed it better just like when we were kids", he says chucking lightly.

The sound of Nagisa's giggles is what breaks Haruka out of his shocked state, turning his head quickly to hide his growing blush he murmurs a quiet 'Idiot' before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Eyelids (Longing)<strong>

After the whole drowning fiasco Haruka firmly declared he would be the one sharing a tent with Makoto for the remaining of their trip. No one argued.

It's the night after the incident and Haruka can't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes the image of a still Makoto lying on the wet sand plagues his mind. So for the last couple of hours all he did was lie on his side and watches his sleeping friend's chest moving with every breath.

As if the shock wasn't enough, something else occupied his mind the whole day. '_It's meaningless without you._' Makoto's words echoes through his mind. Was it just his imagination or did Makoto mean something more with those words? With the look in his green eyes and the soft tone in his voice it felt so much like a confession. Haruka's heart hammers in his chest just as it did that night. With a sign, he thinks. '_No, he was only talking about the relay._'

"Hn. Haru…" The older teen looks up at his friend's face only to see Makoto is still asleep, but now he was smiling too.

'_Is he dreaming about me? …Then maybe_', Haruka leans over the brunet, a rare smile taking over his face. '_Yeah, maybe._' And he places a soft kiss on Makoto's eyelid.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Ear (Temptation)<strong>

It happened by accident. Nagisa and Rei were having one of their more eccentric discussions when Makoto leaned closer to Haruka and whispered a comment about it into his ear. The shivers it sent all over his friend's body didn't go unnoticed by the brunet.

At first he thought it was just an involuntary reaction to the feeling of his breath when he talked, like when someone blows air into your ear, only Makoto didn't do it on purpose so he let it go, but a couple of hours later, as another way to tease Rei; Nagisa started whispering 'secrets' into Haruka's ear and the older teen didn't even blink, Makoto noticed. '_Maybe it was a onetime thing._'

The next time it happened was a few hours later, they were in their tent getting ready to sleep, and just to test it out Makoto leaned closer and whispered a 'Goodnight' into Haruka's ear and the shivers were back. '_Is it me?_' he thought before drifting to sleep.

During the rest of their training trip Makoto kept whispering to Haruka every chance he got just to see his reaction. And every time he did it he notice something new like, just after the shivers subsided a small blush would appear on his face and he kept stealing glances at Makoto more often when they were close together as if anticipating the next time he would do it.

Looking at the older teen sitting by his side on the sand, his features highlighted by the fading rays of the setting sun, '_Does Haru likes the sound of my voice?_' he thought, before moving closer. He noticed that Haruka tensed in anticipation, leaning a little closer as if to meet him halfway, with a smile he took the opportunity to press a small kiss to the tip of a rapidly coloring ear before whispering, "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it, Haru?"

"Y-Yeah," chuckling softly at the stuttered answer and the rosy color covering Haruka's cheek all the way to the tip of his ears, he thought '_I guess he does._'

* * *

><p><strong>5 Bridge of the Nose (PetCherish)**

"Makoto, are you ok?"

"Eh? Yes, why?"

"Your face is a little flushed"

"Is it? It must be your imagination, Haru. Don't worry about it."

That had been two hours ago when they were in the boat on their way back from the islands. They are in Iwatobi now making their way home and not only is the flush still on the taller teen's face but now he's acting all sluggish too. _'Don't worry about it',_ Haruka scoffs at the thought. '_Of course he would say that. He never wants people to worry about him even when he's sick._'

"Makoto, come here."

"Hn?" Makoto stops at the call, lethargically looking at his friend.

'_My late grandma used to say that the best way to know if someone has a fever is by placing your lips on their forehead,_' Haruka gets up on his tiptoe placing his hands on the brunet's shoulder for support and pressed his lips on the other's forehead, or so he would if he was tall enough. The farthest he could reach was the bridge of Makoto's nose.

"Haru?" the brunet asked in surprise. At seeing the other's scowling face he added in concern, "What's wrong?"

"You are too tall," was the irritated answer.

"Eh? Sorry?"

"Don't apologize for that. You're also too warm. You should say something if you're sick."

"But I'm okay, Haru."

"Whatever, let's just get you home."

They continued on their way with Haruka throwing concerned glances at the younger teen every so often. The whole way Makoto had a small smile on his face, maybe he was a little sicker than he thought, but knowing his friend cared so much made him feel better already.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Cheek (AffectionKindness/Satisfaction)**

The lights in his house are on. There's only one person that would be in there at this time of night. His thought is confirmed when he opens the door and finds Makoto, what he didn't expect was to find him sleeping on the floor.

Listening to message his friends left on his cell phone and remembering all their efforts during the competition touched him deeply. But now, looking at Makoto's sleeping face…

'_It has to be you. I want to swim with you,'_remembering his words make Haruka's heart squeeze painfully. Closing his eyes to collect himself, he kneels down to shake his friend awake.

"Makoto, Makoto."

"Haru?" the brunet says softly while sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"We have a relay to swim, right?"

The sleepy confusion on Makoto's face is replaced by surprise and then by delight, next thing Haruka knows he's wrapped into his friend's strong arms. "Haru!," a bright laugh sounds by his ear and an "I'm so happy" is heard before he feels a kiss being pressed on his cheek.

Barely a second pass before Makoto jumps up radiating embarrassment at getting carried away, "I-I have to go, it's really late," with a nervous chuckle he opens the door and steps out but before leaving he turns to look at his friend with his warm smile back in place, "Let's do our best tomorrow. Good Night, Haru-chan."

Haruka was too distracted to realize Makoto had already left or that the hated nickname had been used. With a hand on his cheek he went on his nightly routine before going to bed. When he woke up the next morning, he swore he could still feel the warm ghost of Makoto's lips on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Lips (Affection  Love)**

They just won the relay. They are going to the nationals! Makoto stands back, laughing in mirth while watching Haruka struggle with the weight of both Nagisa and Rei, both unable to contain their tears and clinging to their stoic friend.

Finally getting a hold of themselves both first years step back to congratulate each other. Makoto takes that opportunity to give his best friend a hug of his own.

"Haru," the happiness is clear in his voice; he wraps his arms around the older boy. Haruka was tense at first but he slowly relaxed in the brunet's hold, "We did it, Haru!"

"Yeah," at the feel of slender arms tentatively going around his waist in addition to the intense feelings brought on by swimming in a relay with Haruka once more; Makoto acted on impulse, pressing his lips against his friend's soft ones.

Only a couple of seconds passed before he realized what he did, immediately pulling back to see blue eyes wide with shock. The same shock reflected on the faces of their two friends standing nearby. Blushing furiously at his stupidity, Makoto tried to fix it as best he could, "Haru, I-I'm sorry. I didn't, I-", his stuttered apology was cut short by two arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

Makoto could hear Nagisa's voice cheering them on and Rei's trying to calm him down, but all the noises were soon tuned out. All he cared about was the feeling of Haruka's lips against his own.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Throat (Desire)<strong>

They were playing video game in Makoto's room like they did every Friday night. The only difference is their sitting arrangement. Normally they'd sit side by side, but tonight Makoto is sitting between Haruka's legs, the brunet having to slide down a bit so the smaller teen could see the screen, which put his head comfortably resting on Haruka's shoulder.

Makoto likes it better this way. It's always nice being this close to his boyfriend. Boyfriend! '_I still can't believe Haru's my boyfriend_', he nuzzle his face against Haruka's slender neck savoring the knowledge that he's allowed to do that now.

He stopped paying attention to the game a long time ago; he was always bad at this one so Haruka didn't even notice. He was far more interested in the pale column right in front of him. The clean, freshly bathed scent clinging to his boyfriend's skin drew him closer until he started placing lingering kisses all over Haruka's throat paying special attention to his Adam's apple.

"Makoto", the brunet made an 'Hn' sound between kisses, when no response came he stopped and looked up at the other's face. He was greeted with a soft blush and heavy-lidded eyes. The expression saying everything he needed to know, '_Don't stop_'. And he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>9 Nape of the Neck (Attachment)<strong>

It's happening again. Another love struck girl confessing her undying love for Makoto.

"T-Tachibana-kun,I-I loved you for a… for a long time, please go out with me!"

With an irritated huff and narrowing of blue eyes, Haruka tunes out the rest of the conversation. The only difference is the person, everything else is always the same, the same blushing and stuttering, the same lines, everything.

'_I loved you for a long time? Most of this girls didn't even talk to Makoto, not even once, before confessing, how can they say they love him, they don't know him'._

"…ru? Haru!" Haruka was startled out of his angry thoughts to see concerned green eyes looking at him. "Haru, is everything ok? You had a very scary look on your face just now."

"I'm fine," not seeing the girl anywhere he turns and continues on his way to the club room where they were headed before the girl stopped them. As annoying as this confessions were, luckily everything was always the same, especially the end. Makoto always turned them down.

They reach the club room and started getting ready for swim practice. Haruka is down to his swimsuit in a flash, a glance at Makoto, still unbuttoning his shirt, gives him an idea. He walks up to the taller teen placing his hands on the narrow waist and attaches his lips to the nape of the brunet's neck.

"Haru! What are you doing?," startled by the sudden move, Makoto tries to look over his shoulder, but the feel of Haruka's mouth sucking and nibbling at his skin leaves him shivering and trying to suppress his moans. His neck was very sensitive and his boyfriend knew that.

With a last kiss to the area, Haruka turns and finally goes to the pool leaving behind a blushing Makoto with a very noticeable mark on his neck and a problem in his pants, not that he noticed that last part since his thoughts were elsewhere, '_Now those girls will know Makoto isn't available' _. With a satisfied glint in his eyes, Haruka dives into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Back (Confirmation)<strong>

Today had been a good day, they won the relay, even though they were disqualified, and they got Rin back. After spending a few hours in town celebrating and, more importantly, showing Rei their gratefulness for his selfless act, all the boys were exhausted and retired to their room. It was their last night at the hotel; they were expected to leave early in the morning.

With that in mind Makoto and Haruka decided to make the most of it. That's what brought them to their current situation. Haruka was sprawled shirtless on the bed with Makoto kneeling over his thighs to better give the smaller teen a well deserved back massage.

They've been like this for a while, Makoto started out on the back of the slender neck working his way down to the small of Haruka's back, where his hands were now. "All done, Haru", he says, leaving small kisses all over the pale back.

"Makoto", he looks up to see an intense look on Haruka's eyes, "it's your turn", that look tells him that this night won't end in simple massages and he's very ok with it.

* * *

><p><strong>11 Chest (Ownership)<strong>

Makoto lay in bed with the comfortable weight of his lover on his chest. He never felt this happy and satisfied in his whole life. What they did just a few minutes before had been perfect, beautiful and so many other words that his brain just couldn't process at the moment.

The one thing that never left his mind the whole time was 'love'. He always loved Haruka. He can't remember a time when he didn't. They had always been close. It never crossed his mind that they could possibly be even closer. But what they shared that night was so intimate, everything was laid bare, he felt so vulnerable but at the same time so comfortable.

He had been nervous, understandably so giving it was their first time, but it was Haruka, there was nothing to be afraid of; he was safe. And the look on the smaller teen's eyes said he felt the same. That thought made his heart beat so fast he was afraid it might burst out of his chest.

"Mine", the quite murmur woke him from his thought. "Hn? Haru? Did you say something?"

"Mine", the older teen repeated louder this time as he planted a kiss on Makoto's chest, right over his heart. Haruka lifted his head to look directly into green eyes, "Makoto is mine and I'm Makoto's". The taller teen's eyes widened slightly at the words, but soon his surprise was replaced by a happy smile, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>12 Arm (Falling in Love)<strong>

"Haru, sorry it took so long." Makoto comes back to his room, after going out to help his mother, only to find Haruka asleep on his bed. His expression is relaxed, long bangs falling over his closed eyes; the soft pink lips he loves to kiss are slightly parted, chest slowly rising and falling with every breath, one slender arm resting over his stomach, the other dangling at the side of the bed.

With a warm smile at the peaceful sight Makoto carefully approaches the bed as to not awake the sleeping teen. He kneels on the floor and gently takes a hold of the dangling arm. He can't help but lay small butterfly kisses up the arm in his hold before placing it comfortably back on the bed. All the while his eyes didn't leave the beautiful face in front of him, and like every time he looks at it Makoto feels like he's falling in love all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Wrist (DesireGreed)**

'_It wasn't enough that I allowed you to stay by my side even when I found you annoying, was it? You also made me consider you my friend and then my best friend._'

Haruka woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of strong arms tightening slightly around his waist and his boyfriend's warm breath caressing the back of his neck. He moves closer to better feel the rising and falling of Makoto's chest against his back.

'_It wasn't enough that you knew my every thought with just a look, was it? You also made me want to know you just as well._'

For the last few minutes since waking up Haruka's mind was filled with thoughts of his lover.

'_It wasn't enough that we spent most of our time together, was it? Or that you wouldn't leave my mind when we were apart, you also made me crave your presence and, more importantly, your smile._'

He blames his female classmates for that, going on and on about how 'giving and selfless Tachibana-kun is'. He scoffs at that, yes Makoto had always been all of those things, but he could be very greedy when he wants to.

'_It wasn't enough that I let you fuss over me and take care of me even though I could do it myself, was it? You also made me want to take care of you and protect you. I still do, even though you are bigger than me now._' That puts a small smile on his face. Yes, very greedy indeed, especially when it comes to Haruka, or so it seems.

'_It wasn't enough that you were my most important friend, was it? You also made me fall in love with you._' He places one of Makoto's hands on his chest, right where his rapidly beating heart rests.

'_It wasn't enough that we've always been together from day one_, was it? _You also made me wish for forever.'_ Taking that same hand, Haruka gave a lingering kiss to Makoto's wrist.

'_But forever will never be enough, will it? To thank you for always being there for me.'_

But that's ok; Makoto can be as greedy as he wants to be, because Haruka is greedy too. With that last thought, he closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Back of the Hand (Respect and Affection)<strong>

The Crab Festival had been very lively this year. Of course, there was no way around that, not with Rin and Haruka competing at everything. But eventually the group separated into couples, each going their own way.

As soon as they were alone the smaller teen had taken a hold of his boyfriend's hand and didn't let it go ever since. At first Makoto was nervous, looking around, afraid of what other people would say about two boys holding hands out in public. They did it all the time but never with so many people around.

Haruka didn't seem to care at all deflecting every attempt the brunet made to release his hand. After sometime he realized nobody paid attention to them, and the ones that did offered nothing but friendly smiles like it was a normal everyday thing.

And it was normal, Makoto thought, there was nothing more normal then seeing a couple in love holding hands. With a smile at the thought, the brunet finally relaxed giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze to say he wouldn't try to let go anymore.

They walked around the stands for about an hour, looking at people playing games, sometimes buying some food that caught their eyes. Their night ended at the top of the hill overlooking the festival grounds, like that night a long time ago when Haruka finally opened up his heart to Makoto. The night he saw the light finally return to the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

With the memory of that night warming his heart Makoto gave a kiss to the back of the slender hand in his hold and one more, right on the fourth finger where hopefully one day a golden band would be.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Palm (AppealEntreaty)**

"Haru, no."

That seems to be the phrase of the day, Makoto lost count of how many times he said it already. Since that morning everywhere he went he saw Haruka looking at him with a pleading look in his sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry, Haru, but seriously, no.", he gives a sigh, the worst part is that it's becoming harder and harder to say no.

It's not only the eyes; his lover had tried everything to convince him. Showering him with sweet kisses all day, making him green curry (his favorite) for lunch, not one hint of mackerel in sight. He even gave up on his time in the bath!

Turning off the TV he turns towards the smaller man, placing a hand on a soft cheek, "That's the only option? What about my suggestions?"

"I don't like them," Haruka took hold of the hand on his face and brought the palm to his lips, giving it a kiss, never breaking eye contact. The 'Please' in his eyes had been loud and clear from the beginning. For his lover to take such pains just for this, Makoto thought, it must be really important for him.

With a defeated sigh the brunet turns to the third occupant of the room, "Welcome to the family, Mackerel-chan", he says while scratching behind the kitten's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Fingertip (Praise)<strong>

Haruka wakes up to the smell of cooking mackerel. After a moment of confusion, he looks to the other side of the bed and sure enough Makoto isn't there. That's a surprise; the brunet always overslept and was a pain to awake in the mornings, but it's their three month anniversary today. Makoto was probably planning on bringing him breakfast in bed.

Going to the kitchen he finds Makoto at the stove looking a bit distressed while mumbling to himself, "Is it done yet? How do I know? Recipe, where's the recipe…"

"Makoto," the brunet startles at the quite voice turning around with a yelp, "it's burning", he finishes while turning the stove off.

"Ah, Haru, good morning. I was just-", the brunet says; scratching his cheek in embarrassment, but stops mid sentence when a hand grabs his own, "Haru?"

Haruka gives an annoyed look at the small bandages covering the fingertips, "You should be more careful," despite the harsh tone, tender kisses were placed on the tip of every digits as if to say, 'You did well. Thank You'.

* * *

><p><strong>17 Belly (Regression)<strong>

"Oh, my dream is to time travel. Just imagine all you could do. If I could go back in time there's so much I would change like…" Haruka turns the TV off. _'Stupid,'_ he thought while going to his bedroom and sitting on the bed.

'_But… would I change anything?'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Makoto, fresh out of the bath, walks in with only a towel around his waist while drying his hair with a smaller one.

"Haru, you are staring", he says with a knowing smile as he walks closer to his lover.

"Shut up," Haruka replies quietly, placing a kiss to the brunet's belly when he got close enough. _'No, I wouldn't change anything.' _He rests his cheek on the firm abdomen when he feels strong fingers running through his hair. _'Everything is perfect as it is.'_

* * *

><p><strong>18 Hip (BondageRestraint)**

Practice had ended already. Like always Haruka stayed in the pool and Makoto waited for him after all the others left, but today is especially hot so the brunet decided to just relax in the water for a while longer.

A couple of minutes ago the smaller teen had sat at the edge of pool, seeming to just admire his boyfriend lazily swimming. Makoto swan closer to where Haruka sat and, not willing to leave the water just yet, stayed floating while chatting away with the other.

Just then a cool breeze started to blow. To better feel it, Haruka put his hands a little behind his body and reclined on them, exposing more of his body not only to the breeze but also to the other teen's viewing pleasure.

Makoto reveled in the beautiful sight, admiring every curve, every dip of Haruka's perfect body, from the slender neck all the way to his narrow hips. Oh, how Makoto loved those hips. He loved to touch them, lick them, kiss them; and before he knew it he was doing just that. At some point he had swan over, stopping between Haruka's legs, encircled the other's waist with his strong arms and laid kiss after kiss all over his hipbones.

"Makoto," the breathless call of his name and the heavy-lidded eyes on the other's face told him they better find a more private place. And they better find it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>19 Thigh (Control)<strong>

A new stray appeared amongst the ones Haruka fed every day. It was big and skittish. It would eat but didn't accept to be petted, until Makoto that is.

Cats seemed to love the taller teen and this one wasn't an exception. It didn't even wait for the brunet to try and pet it, it went to Makoto instead, lying on the boy's thighs like it belonged there and it didn't seem like it would leave any time soon.

Haruka doesn't like that cat. It kept staring at him from Makoto's lap with what seemed to be a smug look while purring louder than necessary at the brunet's attentions. It was trying to spite him, he was sure.

"..ru, Haru? Are you listening?"

"Yeah." He wasn't, too occupied glaring at the cat, but Makoto didn't have to know that.

Looking between the cat in his lap and his boyfriend's face, Makoto released an amused laugh. Picking up the stray and depositing in on the ground he turns to look at the other teen while giving a little pat on his thighs. "Come here, Haru."

Haruka scowled at the suggestion and turned his head with a huff, but at the sound of a quiet 'Meow' and the sight of the cat trying to get back on its previous resting place, the older teen quickly made up his mind. Resting his head on Makoto's lap, now it was Haruka's turn to give the annoying cat a smug look. Placing a kiss on a strong thigh, he closes his eyes to better feel his lover's fingers running through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Lower Leg (Obedience)<strong>

"No! Stop! Makoto!" The breathless plea was followed by a beautiful, contagious laughter.

"I'm sorry, Haru, but your laugh is so cute. If this is the only way I can hear it then," a huge grin was plastered on the taller teen's face as he kept ticking his boyfriend. That day, after practice, all the Iwatobi boys plus Rin teamed up to try and get Haruka to laugh. It was the most beautiful sound Makoto had ever heard aside from the '_I love you_'s his lover would say to him in his quiet, soothing voice.

Now in the Nanase's living room's floor he was replicating the experience for his ears only. The sound still left him awed, making him stop the ticking a few times which Haruka used as a chance to try and escape. No luck though, Makoto always pulled him back and resumed the action.

As a last attempt to end his torture Haruka planted on of his feet on Makoto's chest and pushed him back. He left the foot there to keep the younger teen away while he caught his breath.

Looking down at the scowling face, Makoto decide to stop before he really angered his boyfriend. As a way to sooth the other, the brunet started to massage the leg still holding him back.

"Really, Haru. You should laugh more."

"If you tickle me again I'll make you watch a horror movie."

"Yes, yes", he replied with a laugh of his own before planting a kiss to Haruka's lower leg.

* * *

><p><strong>21 Top of Foot (Slavery)<strong>

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just get a glass of water"

"I'll get it."

"But Haru, I can-"

"Stay there," the older teen says as he leaves the room.

With a sigh Makoto lay back down on his bed, where he's been stuck the whole day. Haruka wouldn't let him get up for anything other than the bathroom. He glances down at the culprit, his foot, or rather his ankle. He twisted it the night before while chasing the twins around the house. Well, at least the kids learned an important lesson, don't leave your toys on the floor or someone might get hurt. It being a weekend is also a good thing, he wouldn't miss school.

"Here," Haruka gives him the glass of cool water. He didn't even notice when he got back.

"Thank you," a nod is his only answer. He sits up with his back to the headboard and drinks his water as he watches his boyfriend sit at the end of the bed, carefully placing an icy pack on his injured ankle. The brunet flinches at the first contact but soon relaxes.

"Haru, you don't have to do that."

"I want to"

"But really, you've been doing everything for me and-", he stops mid-sentence at the feel and sight of Haruka giving a kiss to the top of his foot. What Makoto sees in the blue eyes when the other looks up makes the brunet swallow anything else he had to say about the matter.

'_You're always taking care of me. It's my turn to take care of you._'

* * *

><p><strong>22 Tiptoe (Worship)<strong>

Six years. They've been together for six years. They are freshly out of college, just starting on their careers, still learning the ways of the world. They are still young and so very much in love. And that night is very special for them. It was much more than a simple anniversary.

Makoto makes a trail of kisses down his lover's body. He started on the top of Haruka's head going down to his forehead, his eyelids, taking his time to nibble on a sensitive ear; the soft moans he receives are like music to him. A playful kiss on the bridge of his nose, butterfly kisses all over both his cheeks to finally reach the soft lips that greets his own in a very passionate kiss.

With a whispered 'I love you' he kept on his way down, kissing and sucking on the pale throat, leaving a _hickie on the nape of his lover's neck, all the while feeling Haruka's short nail running over his back making him shiver in delight. The older man always loved Makoto's back and used any opportunity to touch it, usually using massages as excuses, not that the brunet was complaining._

_He reaches Haruka's chest, teasing him with his fingers and lips, kissing and sucking from one side to the other, momentarily resting his ear there to hear his lover's rapidly beating heart. His head rising and falling with Haruka's labored breathing._

_"__More", at the breathy request he gives one last kiss to his lover's chest to then make his way to Haruka's left shoulder and all the way down a slender arm, pressing a kiss to his wrist then his palm and finally the back of his hand. And one more lingering kiss, right on the fourth finger where a new shiny golden band had been placed just a little over an hour ago._

_"__We're engaged… I still can't believe you said yes," he can feel his eyes tearing up a little, but he didn't care, he was too happy. He's getting married to the love of his life!_

He feels a warm hand on his face, a thumb wiping away a lone tear. He looks down at the soft smile (not so rare anymore) and the sparking blue eyes that said loud and clear, 'Was there ever another answer?' and he couldn't help but grin in elation.

Taking the hand still resting on his face he kisses the tip of every digit saying an 'I love you' in between every kiss. Hearing an 'I love you too', he resumed his trail of kisses. After placing a few over the firm belly, and receiving a few complaints of 'Stop, it tickles', he went down to Haruka's waist, paying extra attention to his hipbones. Then down his things and lower legs, the top of a foot and finally his tiptoe.

At this point Haruka was more than impatient to get to the main event and the look on his eyes told Makoto he would pay for being a tease. With a chuckle he lowered himself into his lovers arms giving another passionate kiss to his lips as he thought, '_I can't way._'


End file.
